LOS EFECTOS DE LOS ACTOS
by GENESARETH
Summary: Ella, una chica inteligente, pensativa, pero catalogada como atípica y repudiada por eso. Su mejor amiga era su única compañía, hasta conocerlo...


_Hola. :D  
Bueno pues, les traigo una nueva historia de Hey Arnold. ;3;_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, la serie y los derechos de autoría se le atribuyen a Craig Bartlett, Nickelodeon y Viacom. _

Se encontraba tendida sobre su cama, pensativa, mirando un punto fijo en el techo. Parecería una estatua de no ser por el hecho de que se podía notar las elevaciones en su pecho al inhalar.

Era una noche de viernes. Normalmente los jóvenes de su edad o que rondaran entre los dieciocho y diecinueve años, como ella, saldrían a algún lugar transitado. Quizá al teatro circular, que constaba no más de una carpa con la figura de un semi círculo y un par de bancas a su alrededor. O a ver una película en el cine abierto; una lona tensa sujeta verticalmente por un par de postes, un proyector donado junto a un par de películas para la ciudad y un grupo de bancas alejadas de lo que sería la "pantalla" hacia que muchos alardearan por estar ahí. Aunque los muchachos con los cuales cruzaba más de cinco palabras preferían estar en los poco visitados pero ya muy conocidos burdeles, jactándose de cuál era la chica con mayores atributos y cuál de todos sería el mejor postor para ella.

Sí. Una típica noche para cualquier ciudadano común, excepto para ella. Helga Pataki, la chica más atípica a lo convencional de la época se hallaba desde hace más de media hora tendida sobre su cama mirando aquel punto indulgente para ella en su techo de tono rosa pastel. Había estado pensando en cuanta banalidad viniera a su cabeza. He ahí lo atípica a lo común. Desde pequeña había demostrado ser diferente, puesto que, a pesar de no poder estudiar dignamente ya que no era bien visto que una mujer estudiara, había conseguido varios libros de los cuales aprendió muchas cosas, siendo estos solo de ficción escrita para la época. Historias de romance, peleas entre familias por desacuerdos políticos, democráticos y sociales, muertes, resurrecciones, santería y demás cosas por las cuales los escritores habían sido condenados a la inquisición llamaron mucho la atención de la más joven de los Pataki.

Los Pataki. Según muchos, una familia de temer, subnormales y con muchos más problemas de los que cualquier familia que viviera en la pequeña ciudad de Hillwood pudiera tener. Claro que el mayor problema de la familia era la hija menor, pues la mayor, Olga Pataki, se dedicaba a obedecer a sus padres, trabajar duro y de vez en cuando salir con su pequeño grupo de amigas al "teatro" y al "cine", y quizá, a gastar un poco de la fortuna que acarreaba su padre en vestidos, botas, sombreros y tocados que le gustasen mucho. El padre. Big Bob Pataki era un hombre frio, calculador y según rumores sanguinario. Su trabajo le otorgaba aquel apelativo, pues era el famoso cazador de vampiros de la ciudad. Su esposa, la madre de aquellas dos chicas. Según habladurías era por ella que su primogénita menor era tan diferente, pues Miriam Pataki no era que se dijera una madre ejemplar. Pasaba todo el día durmiendo, ya fuese en su alcoba o en la cocina, incluso en la sala. La misma Helga se quejaba del comportamiento de su madre, incluso la había arrastrado hasta lugares más cómodos para descansar. Helga se había ganado muchos problemas con su padre debido a su trabajo, pues a ella más le ganaba su atención el saber de los vampiros. Su padre mordazmente le había quitado uno de los libros que encontró, el cual trataba mucho sobre vampiros.

—Así que es por esto que deseas acompañarme en las cacerías, ¿eh?—ojeaba aquel libro en lo que su nariz oscilaba y su gruesa voz salía de su garganta con disensión— '_y el vampiro cargo a la doncella, llevándosela consigo, alejándola del peligro_'—citó más que molesto—. ¡Qué barbaridad! ¡Esto no es más que una falacia! Pues con mayor razón el escritor termino decapitado—maldecía en voz alta al escritor y las cosas que el libro decía, siendo sarcástico al leer un par de párrafos más del libro en voz alta.

—Ya Bob, ya entendí—cruzó los brazos y frunció el ceño—, deja de gritar, no volveré a mencionar que te acompañare—descruzó los brazos y extendió uno hacia su padre que aún tenía el libro en manos—. Devuélvemelo.

—Ah no, no señorita—se alejó hasta la chimenea encendida y arrojo el libro entre las brasas ardientes—. Ahí es donde debe estar—sonrió satisfecho en lo que una Helga a sus espaldas no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro.

Desde ese entonces Helga no ha dejado de pensar en el hecho de salir al lugar de la cacería sin que su padre la descubriera y ver cómo era en persona un vampiro. ¿Serían como ella se los imaginaba?, ¿se transformarían?, ¿podrían volar? Esas y más preguntas se hacía constantemente, haciendo a un lado el hecho de que llevaba algunos dibujos y escritos hechos por ella con relación a los vampiros siempre a donde fuera.

A estas alturas de la vida no le importaba salir a divertirse los viernes en la noche. No le importaba mantener una relación amistosa, sin embargo, los amigos siempre caían bien. Por eso ella tenía a Phoebe, quien pensaba casi igual que ella, pues ya que su nacionalidad no era propiamente la misma que la de su amiga, podía recibir clases normalmente, incluso mejor que su amiga, aunque las clases se las dieran sus padres ya que ellos no deseaban problemas y sería mejor que Phoebe aprendiera de ellos y algunas cosas por su cuenta.

Phoebe no solo era su mejor amiga, era su confidente, su consejera, la chica que la hacía reír a todo dar, quien podría estar siempre cuando ella la necesitase. Más que su amiga, para Helga era su hermana, incluso más de lo que la chica que llevaba su misma sangre lo era.

Helga continuaba mirando el techo hasta que oyó unos pasos provenir del pasillo. Ya los conocía. Se trataba de unas botas de cuero de res y enchapado de plata con suelas recubiertas de oro, las cuales, eran las que su padre usaba siempre que iba de cacería. Decía que le traían suerte, pues fácilmente caía todo vampiro al que se enfrentase.

Tan rápido como pudo, se colocó un pantalón que había estado haciendo con la más fina tela que pudo conseguir con ayuda de Phoebe, y gracias a ella había aprendido a cocer, incluso le había ayudado en algunas puntadas y dobleces, y la máquina que tenía Helga en el desván sin ser usada de hace ya mucho tiempo fue de gran ayuda para terminarlo más rápido. Igual, se colocó una blusa blanca con holanes en el cuello, sujeto su cabello en una coleta alta y se puso unas botas de cuero que su hermana le había dado ya que no le quedaban y no eran de su gusto. Si hacer ruido, descendió por la enredadera que crecía fuera de su ventana, se escondió tras unos arbustos y aguardó a que su padre se fuera por el camino que siempre tomaba para ir en busca de los vampiros que amenazaban con atacar la pequeña ciudad y matar a todo habitante solo para saciar su hambre y sed de sangre. Helga había estudiado muy bien el camino por el cual su padre se adentraba en cacería, sin embargo, solo lo había estudiado de lejos y por fuera, ya que el camino que recorría su padre lo llevaba a las profundidades del bosque, donde muy pocos eran los valientes en adentrarse ahí y salir con vida, entre esos Big Bob Pataki.

Helga lo siguió hasta donde sus piernas le permitieron. Debía ser cuidadosa, por lo tanto, opto por seguir un camino lleno de rocas, fango y arbustos densos casi imposibles de atravesar. Sus piernas cedían ante la presión y fuerza ejercida por ella, tanto que la última vez que vio a su padre fue antes de caer rendida junto al tronco de un viejo roble que aún conservaba hojas en algunas de sus ramas.

La vista de Helga comenzaba a nublarse. Lo último que pudo distinguir, antes de que su vista se oscureciera, mientras sentía levemente que era levantada del frio suelo en el que estaba, fue una figura ovalada, un poco más de lo usual como para considerarla… ¿Una cabeza?

_Continuará._

"…"

_Llevo un largo tiempo sin escribir algo que valga la pena, así que estoy algo oxidada. Por lo tanto, pido anticipadas disculpas por lo enredado que se pueda leer esto, pero trataré para los capítulos que siguen escribirlo de una manera que sea más fácil de comprender. Sin embargo, espero puedan entender este inicio y que les guste lo que escribí acá y lo que seguirá._

_¡Espero sus reviews! Quiero conseguir en este capítulo al menos 7 reviews, o más, si lo hago actualizaré el viernes de esta semana, si no, esperaran hasta que se me antoje publicar (nótese que es chantaje pero ya llevo adelantados varios párrafos del capítulo siguiente)._

_Para los que leyeron "CALOR, PATAKI, FACEBOOK" me alegra decirles que pronto subiré una historia que atara algunos cabos sueltos de esta. Y agradezco los reviews dejados en ella que pronto contestaré._

_Bueno, eso._

_Saludos abrazos y besos (en la mejilla). ¡Nos estamos leyendo!_


End file.
